


Incubus Shadows

by VermillionGirl17



Series: Succubus Ties [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermillionGirl17/pseuds/VermillionGirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts a couple of hours after the events in Succubus Ties #1. </p>
<p>After being Awoken as an Incubus, Kaoru Hitachiin struggles with what he is. But thoughts of who their Incubus or Succubus parent is cause Hikaru and Kaoru to search for answers, the host club behind them. But will the twins like the answer they find or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dark Tunnel

**KAORU'S POV**

I was walking through a dark tunnel, following a white light at the very end. The walls were pitch black, a few red crystals glittering on top of the place. I couldn't remember why I was here, but I somehow knew I had to get to the end of the tunnel. So I picked up my pace, nearly running towards the light, the sound of my feet hitting the ground as I ran. But the closer I got to the light, the further away it went. Why couldn't I get there?

I stop, bending over to catch my breath, and looked back up at the light. There was a dark figure at the end of the light, glowing red eyes the only thing I could see. Was it a Dark Fay?

“Hello?” I called, my voice echoing throughout the tunnel. The figure walked towards me, getting closer and closer until I saw their face. It was a face I was so familiar with, a face I saw in the mirror. I knew it was me from the bangs, but it wasn't me at the same time. My pupils were fiery red, like the ones I saw on Quinn when he came to Ouran for Athena.

“Who are you?” I ask even though I knew the answer.

“I'm you,” the Dark-me answers, grinning. “You should already know that.”

“What do you want?” I ask.

“That's easy,” Dark-me answers before reaching for me.

I jerk awake, sweat sticking my hair to my forehead. I was in the sleeping bag I bought when the host club went camping to celebrate our victory over defeating the Dark Incubus Quinn Meyer, my girlfriend Athena Meyer, a.k.a Athena Sutton's fiancé. Athena's fiancé had caused me to Awaken my full Incubus Powers, but his actions had left me in a state of confusion on whether I'm Light or Dark. Athena had told me that I'm Light because my pupils were black like a Light Fay's, but I wasn't so sure. An Incubus who had Awoken by rape isn't normal Athena had said, and there is no way to know what they are.

“Kaoru, are you okay?”

I look at the sleeping bag beside me to see Athena blinking at me sleepily, her black hair rumpled and her green eyes crusted with sleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, covering her mouth as she yawned. I tried to smile through my dark thoughts but I knew Athena saw right through it.

“I'm okay, just a bad dream.”

“Are you sure?”

I nodded and layed back down, covering my eyes with my arm. Athena layed down beside me and I removed my arm away from my face and looked up at the night sky. There were more stars than I have ever seen before, and they seemed to be brighter too. Athena took my hand in hers, kissing each of my knuckles. I turned on my side and pecked her lips, resting my head in the crook of her neck. Athena strokes my hair, calming me down enough to get back to sleep.

* * *

 

“Come on! Wake up you two love birds!” someone shouted, followed by water being poured onto us. Athena and I reared up, shivering as we glared at Tamaki, who had turned out to be the one who woke us up.

“What?” Hikaru asks annoyed, also been awoken by Tono's rude wake up call.

“We are going for a walk,” Tamaki says, running a hand through his perfect blonde hair. How is his hair so perfect early in the morning? It was so unfair.

“Why?” Hikaru, Athena and I ask.

“It's normal for a Commonor to go for a walk when they go camping,” Tamaki says, spinning around. “So let's go!”

We groan as we get up, getting dressed as Athena and Haruhi go to find a place to dress in privacy, being the only girls in the host club. Hikaru and I sat in front of the burnt out camp fire, poking at it with sticks as Honey stuffed his face with his breakfast (cake), Kyouya sending out a dark aura from having been awoken and Tamaki droning on and on about Commonor activities to do on a camping trip. I seriously didn't give a fuck about anything Commonor, I just wanted to go back to bed.

Finally the girls came back and we headed off, walking slowly and trying not to fall asleep. Tamaki was stopping every now and than to sniff some roses and I silently wished that he would cut himself on them.

“Boss, where are we going?” I whine, holding Hikaru up as he collapsed onto me, having fallen asleep again. I didn't want to smack him awake cause I wasn't so sure what my strength was. I was new to the whole inhuman strength thing.

Last night, before I had gone to bed, I accidentally broke a log when I used it as a seat, accidentally breaking it when I sat down. Hikaru had laughed himself silly at that and I had fought the urge to slap him. Now I knew how Athena felt.

“We are going wherever our feet take us,” Tamaki answered my earlier question.

“Yeah, and hope we don't run into bears,” I say, placing Hikaru over my back as we walked. Tamaki stopped, turning to face me.

“B-b-bears?”

“Yeah, there are bears in these woods, isn't that right Athena?”

“Yeah,” Athena answered, playing along with my game.

We laughed silently as we walked ahead of Tono, who was sweat-dropping and muttering about man-eating bears after him.


	2. What is it with Vampires and Blood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided the theme song for this series is Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding.

**KAORU'S POV**

“Why did we agree to this?” Hikaru and I asked as we sat on a log side-by-side, barely staying awake. The others were wide awake with so much energy that even Mori was doing something. Tamaki had learned (from non other than Kyouya) that there weren't any bears in these woods and made a punish for Athena and I, which was Athena being sent back to the camp with Haruhi and not being allowed to see each other.

Torture.

“It is customary for Commonors to sight-see when they go camping,” Tamaki says, making me believe that he was making this up on the spot.

“All I see is trees,” I state, looking up at Tono.

“But trees are the beauty of nature!” Tamaki exclaims, caressing a tree as if it were a dog. He winced and bought his hand away, a small cut on his palm. Blood trickled down from the cut on his hand, causing him to wince even more.

“Wow, the tree doesn't think so,” Hikaru and I laugh together.

“Blood.”

A girl with silvery blonde hair drops down from the tree, licking her lips as she eyed the blood on Tamaki's palm. Her beautiful pink eyes looked distorted with the red pupils, and the glistening white fangs added to it. She looked like a beautiful demon with a thirst for blood. Which a Vampire kind of was.

“Blood,” the girl repeats, licking her lips. “I smell blood.”

Tamaki was sweat dropping as the Vampire girl walked towards him. I stepped in front of the human and the Dark Fay, glaring at the Vampire woman.

“What do you want Incubus?” the Vampire asks.

“For you to go away,” I answered back.

“Not until I get my blood,” the Vampire declares, reaching out a clawed hand towards Tamaki. I grabbed her wrist and the sound of bones breaking filled the air. The Vampire woman yelped as I tightened my hold on her wrist, her pink irises turning a lighter shade of red as her pupils as she howled in anger.

“What is it about you Vampires and blood?” I asked, twisting the girl's wrist. She howled in pain again as more bones cracked. I actually had the thought that that her hand would actually break off. “It's always blood this, blood that with your kind. Is there anything else you actually think about?”

The girl hissed and slashed at my face, causing a large cut to trickle blood. She licked her lips, eyeing the blood that was running onto my collar.

“Oh, not the face,” I say angrily, grabbing her neck as I pushed her against a tree. She yelped in pain as a piece of bark went through her stomach, red blood dripping to the floor like a leaking tap. I pressed my lips to hers for a second before sucking the Chi out from her, the warm blue light filling me up with light. The girl tried to fight me off, but the more Chi that I took from her, the weaker she got and the stronger I got. The stinging pain in my cheek disappeared as the Chi healed the cut on my cheek, and the girl's skin begun to turn ashen, the veins on her skin turning black as the Chi left her blood system. I remembered something Athena had told me, about how someone's Chi gave their blood the brilliant red colour, and draining them of their Chi would turn their blood black, making the veins more visible.

Finally I pulled away and the Vampire girl slumped forward, the bark impaling her stomach keeping her up as the veins became black.

“Maybe I took that too far,” I finally say, looking over at the others. Their faces were as white as a sheets. They looked up at me at that and they all said together, “You think?”

“At least she's dead!” I defended myself, holding my hands up. “If I hadn't Chi-drained her she would have drained Tono dry of his blood!”

“He has a point there Tono,” Hikaru says.

“But killing is against the host club's rules,” Tamaki says.

“So is dating, but you're letting me date Athena,” I pointed out.

“Dating your guests is against the rules! Dating another host is not! Besides, killing is against the law as well!”

“Somehow I don't think killing Vampires counts.”

Tamaki throws his hands up and stalks away, the others running to catch up. Hikaru turns and asks,“you coming?”

“You go on ahead, I'll catch up later.”

Hikaru nods and runs after the other hosts. I turn to face the Vampire, who was turning into dust slowly. Maybe it's true that Vampires' bodies turn to dust after they die, and I wondered if it happens to other Fay.

I sat down with my knees drawn to my chest, looking up at the blue sky. I closed my eyes, breathing heavily as I felt the adrenalin of fighting the Vampire leave my body in warm tears that slid down my cheeks.

Why am I like this? I thought to myself as the Vampire's dust swirled around in the breeze that had just picked up.


	3. Mummy and Daddy Talk = DNA testing

**KAORU'S POV**

The next night Hikaru and I layed in our bed, looking up at the ceiling as silence filled the air. I guess that yesterday's events was running through our minds, the Vampire girl's Chi-drained body forever imprinted on our minds. Our fingers were barely touching on the bed's covers, the sheets feeling like rose petals on our fingers. Finally Hikaru sat up, a serious pensive look on his face. I looked at him in questioning.

“What is it Hika?”

“I was just thinking,” Hikaru says, tapping his fingers on his knee, “on how we are who we are. I mean, how you are an Incubus and I'm a human. How did that happen?”

“Well, when a mummy human and an Incubus daddy — or something along that line — love each other very much, they —”

“That's not what I meant,” Hikaru interrupts me, hitting me in the face with a pillow. “Okay, maybe it was, just a little bit, but I'm serious here. Athena said that when a Fay and human have twins only one will be Fay. That means that one of our parents were Fay.”

“What makes you think that one of our parents is Fay?”

“Um because one of us is Fay and the other is human?” Hikaru says slowly, as if it were obvious. Which it was.

“Okay, but which?” I ask, also sitting up.

“Well, I think it probably is Mum because she is in the fashion line. And we know from Athena that Succubi are very into fashion.”

“How do you know that?”

“Um, have you seen what Athena wears? Or do you only stare at her breasts?” Hikaru jokes.

“Fuck you bro,” I laugh, hitting him with the pillow gently, but that makes Hikaru give a yelp.

“Watch the super strength.”

“Uh, sorry?” It came out as a question.

“Anyway,” Hikaru goes on, rubbing his head. “I recon that Mum is the Succubus. Don't you agree?”

“Probably.”

“I have an idea!” Hikaru suddenly says enthusiastically, jumping off the bed and heading to the door. “Let's ask!”

“Um Hikaru, there's a slight difficulty with your hypothesis.”

“What is that?” Hikaru asked, turning around.

“If Mum is a Succubus and Dad is a human or the other way round — well, obviously Dad would be an Incubus, not a Succubus — don't you think they would have told us?”

“Oh, right,” Hikaru says sadly, coming back to the bed. “So, do you think that one of them is a Succubus — or Incubus — but don't know it?”

“I'm pretty sure they would know,” I answer. “I'm pretty sure my kind are the only Fays that feel horny all the time.”

Hikaru raises an eyebrow at me. “You feel horny all the time? Shit, that's harsh.”

“Shut up.”

We stare out the window, thinking hard, before looking at each other with the same thought running through our heads.

“DNA testing!”

* * *

 

“Hey Kyouya-Senpai,” Hikaru and I ask, stopping in front of the desk where Kyouya was doing the calculations for the club. Kyouya looked over at us from over his glasses, a look of annoyance on his face.

“What?”

“Can you do a DNA test on us?”

Kyouya raised an eyebrow and asked, “do I look like a scientist to you?”

“Yes.”

Kyouya sighed and went back to calculating, ignoring us. So we tried again, and again, until Kyouya gave in and sighed.

“I'll try. Why do you want to have your DNA tested? It's pretty obvious that you two are related.”

“It's not to determine if we are actual brothers or not, we just want to see who our parents are.”

“Why?”

“Because one of your parents should be a Succubus or an Incubus,” Athena says, coming up beside me. I turned to her.

“Whenever you talk about Incubi and Succubi in the same sentence, why do you always start with Succubi first?”

“Because ladies are always first and Succubi are ladies.”

“But Incubi comes before Succubi in the alphabet —”

“Athena, Kaoru, you're going off topic here,” Hikaru interupts.

We shut up and Kyouya cuts off a bit of our hair, putting it in a lock up bag as if they were important evidence in an extreme murder case.

“Thank's Kyouya-Senpai,” Hikaru and I say together.

“You'll get the results in six months or so.”

Shit.

Kyouya goes back to counting, and Athena, Hikaru and I walk away towards Haruhi. To Athena, I whispered, “You know why when people talk about Hikaru and I in the same sentence that they say Hikaru's name before mine?”

“Because he's the oldest?”

“No, because Hikaru comes before Kaoru in the alphabet —”

“Kaoru, shut up,” Hikaru and Athena say together, stealing Hikaru and my twin-unison thing.


	4. Siren

**No one's POV**

"ATHENA MEYER!" someone calls, followed by a loud curse from said person. The host club look up to see a girl with knee-length silver blonde hair, a heart shaped face and crystal clear brown eyes. She was wearing a black corset-dress with the skirts falling to the floor, whispering along the tiles as she walked over to Athena. She had a white piece of fabric over her shoulders which flowed to the floor as she walked. a jewelled pendant gleamed at her throat.

"Hey Heidi," Athena greeted the girl, not sounding happy at all. The girl wrapped her arms around Athena and hugged her tightly before drawing away. Athena didn't look happy to see this strange girl for some reason. Tamaki walked over to the girl and took her hand, grinning at her.

"Why, hello princess," he greeted. "What brings you to the host club?"

The girl looked at Tamaki with a look of anger in her brown eyes and she screamed at him. Her scream was high pitch and was actually a shriek, causing Tamaki to wince and cover his ears. The rest of the host club covered their ears as well except for Haruhi and Kaoru, whose ears begun to bleed (Haruhi seemed to be immun Blood ran down his cheeks and landed on his collar, but he didn't seem to notice - or mind - it. The girl stopped screaming and Tamaki fainted.

"I hate womanizers," she hissed, turning away from Tamaki.

"Who are you?" Haruhi asked, removing her hands from her ears.

"This is Heidi Abbot," Athena explained. "She's a Siren."

"Siren?" Kaoru asked, wiping the blood off his face. "As in the mythical women who lure sailors to their island by singing and eating them later?"

"That's right," Heidi says, swinging her gaze onto Kaoru. She shrieks again and more blood falls down his cheeks, but he still doesn't even flinch. She stops screaming, looking at him in confusion before shrieking again. No response. Finally she gives up, throwing her arms up. "Why aren't you reacting the way most Mortal men do?"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at her, confused. "Mortal? I'm an Incubus."

"Incubi are Mortal dumbass," Athena tells him. "Incubi still react the same way humans and other Fay do when a Siren shrieks."

"Why aren't you reacting like that than?" Kaoru asked her.

"'Cause I'm a girl."

Heidi collapsed onto one of the couches as Tamaki woke up, standing up and looking around. His eyes landed on Heidi for a while before he went to sit in his Corner of Woe.

**Kaoru's POV**

My ears were starting to hurt now. Heidi had claimed the host club room as her castle now, ordering the males (except me) to bring her things. I was glad that I was immune to her because I couldn't imagine myself ever succumbing to her. She was such a pain in the ass it was not funny. But the fact that I was immune to her (even though, as Athena put it, Incubi aren't supposed to be immune to a Siren) was beginning to confuse me. Athena had told me that a Siren was a cousin of the Succubi (not blood related or anything) and the male equivalent is a Blessing or something (I really want to know who came up with the names because being lured to an island and being eaten afterwards was not a blessing) and is the cousin of an Incubus. Lame. Heidi was screaming again. Great.

"Does she ever shut up?" I asked as I felt something cool trickle down from my ears. Heidi's screaming only made my ears bleed, which is a total pain in the ass. Athena looked at me sympathetically before she grabbed a cloth and started wiping the blood off my face. 

“No, it's a Siren thing,” she explained. “They never shut up.”

I sighed and looked at Heidi. I wasn't really liking Sirens. 


	5. Fay Fight

**Athena's POV**

Heidi was now beginning to become a pain in the ass. Well, more so. It's true that Succubi and Sirens are cousins, but we don't always get along. We only know each other because our parents had known each other and wished for their daughters to know each other. Heidi and I had been play mates since we were three years old, and as soon as she hit puberty she had been screaming and singing non-stop. I had gotten sick of her screaming at age seventeen and I had left her, when I met my first boyfriend, the boy who made me Light.

“Athena, darling, can I borrow your boyfriend for a while?” Heidi asks, breaking me out of my reverie. She grabs Kaoru's arm and begins to drag him away, but I grab his other arm and pull him towards me. Heidi screams and Kaoru's ears begin to bleed. Kaoru scowls as he wipes the blood off his face.

“You stupid Siren,” I hiss at her, pulling Kaoru towards me so hard he yelps. “This is why I left you all those years ago. You're such a bitch!”

“At least I'm not a slut!” Heidi snarled.

Someone, probably Hikaru, says “cat fight.”

“Arg. I think you are a horrible singer! You sound like a Banshee when you sing!”

“That's because you're a girl! My beautiful singing voice doesn't effect you!”

“It actually does sound like a Banshee,” Kaoru mutters, but Heidi hears him.

“Urg, your kind think you're so cool because you're the strongest Fay besides the Addnoc,” Heidi spits.

I scream in frustration and leap at Heidi and we both begin to roll along the floor, kicking, punching, cursing and pulling each other's hair. Kaoru backs away, wanting no part in our Fay quarrel, and he curses loudly.

“Will you two stop!” he yells, grabbing our arms and pulling us away from each other. “You two are acting like a pack of wolves!”

“Well, I'm so sorry Kaoru for being forced to befriend an annoying girl one hundred and ninty one years ago!”

“Don't worry handsome,” Heidi said, getting to her feet and stroking Kaoru's arm. That angered me. I got up and grabbed Heidi's shoulders and pressed my lips against hers and pulled away slightly, pulling her Chi out of her mouth. Heidi begun to moan in pain as I pulled her life force through her mouth. Someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me away, and Heidi fainted. I turned to see Kaoru glaring at me before he pulled the Chi from my mouth. He let me go and walked over to Heidi and breathed into her mouth. The Chi came out orange and it floated into her mouth, bringing back her strength.

Heidi sat up and rubbed her head, groaning. I looked away, realising that I had almost killed the Siren all because she was flirting with Kaoru. 

* * *

 

The four man in the stupid business suits stood around a business table, looking like ordinary business men discussing a new deal.

They weren't.

They all had the same red pupils as the Dark Fay, and they had a scary aura around them. The leader, who had a large scar over his right eye and his boys of his left ear severed off stood at the head of the table, looking at a picture in front of him with his blue and red-pupil eyes.

“Master, we have found the Succubus and Incubus,” one of the other business men said, pointing at the picture. “They're at a school called Ouran Private Academy.”

“Good,” the leader says, pulling the picture closer to him. “It's almost time. I will have them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Athena has some serious jealousy issues. Her theme song for this chapter can be Jealous by Nick Jonas


	6. The National Day of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this chapter yesterday because my internet was rebelling against me. So I'll post yesterday's chapter as well as today's.

**Athena's POV**

“So, I was wondering,” I tell the boys (and Haruhi) after host club the next day. Heidi was sulking in Tamaki's Corner of Woe because Hikaru and Kaoru had told her that her singing is horrible (the host club had become immune to Heidi's Siren powers, perhaps from Kaoru's better Incubus powers or something) and that it sounded worse than Justin Bieber (I apologise if you like JB). Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting side-by-side on one of the couches, looking bored (as usual), Kyouya was sitting at the table, doing the finance stuff (as usual), Honey was eating cake happily as Mori sat beside him with a blank look on his face (as usual) and Tamaki was trying to get Haruhi to put on a white frilly dress as she ran away from him (you said it, as usual). When I spoke they all looked up at me.

“What is it Athena?” Tamaki asked, forgetting about the dress (for now).

“I've never been a part of one of those parties you host,” I admit, drumming my fingers on a table.

“Are you suggesting we throw a party or something?” Hikaru and Kaoru asked. I look at them, unfazed by their unison. One thing about dating one of the Hitachiin twins is that you get used to it.

“Yes!” I say happily, clapping hard.

“But for what occasion?” Honey asked. “Is there an occasion coming up Athena-Chan?”

“There is actually.” I put my pointer finger up and everyone narrowed their eyes. “The National Day of Peace!”

“The what?” the twins ask, blinking.

“The National Day of Peace!” Heidi repeats, jumping up from her spot in the corner (she takes longer than Tamaki to recover from The Corner of Woe). “It's a day we have every year where all the Dark and Light Fay get together and try not to kill each other! Our pupils turn green for some reason and we get along. But it's only for one day a year though.”

“And you, Kaoru, need to meet the other different types of Fay!” I tell Kaoru happily as he groans.

“I don't want my pupils to go green. Black is nice.”

“Well, I'm sorry but you cannot escape it.”

Kaoru groaned again. Tamaki clicked his fingers and struck that pose he was famous for, where he holds his pointer finger and thumb in a gun pose with his pointer pointing up.

“That is a good idea!” he says. “Let's invite some of the Fay we know and hold this party. It's good for Kaoru and we can meet some of the Dark Fay without them trying to kill us all the time.”

“I really don't like the whole thought of my pupils turning green,” Kaoru mutters. “Can't our pupils just turn a cool colour like blue or something?” _

“No can do,” I told him. “Blue is the colour that a Succubus and Incubus' eyes turn.”

Kaoru's eyes lit up. “Maybe I can have my Incubus eyes on all night!”

“Sorry, but no; our powers are stripped for the night.”

Kaoru looked like his dog had just died. Hikaru was trying not to laugh at his twin's look but succumbed to it. He held his stomach as he burst out in laughter, collapsing to his knees and hitting the floor. Kaoru's cheeks reddened when Hikaru first started laughing, but his eyes turned luminous blue. Hikaru looked up and stopped laughing at once before running away, Kaoru running after him.

“I've never seen Kaoru like that before,” Haruhi states, coming to stand beside me. “It's normally always Hikaru.”

“Ever since he Awoke he's been like that,” I answered. “Maybe it's because he hasn't got a clue if he's Light or Dark.”

Haruhi had a look of sympathy on her face as she turned away, walking over to Kyouya. She whispered something to Kyouya and he frowned, shaking his head and said something to her. What was going on here?

Hikaru and Kaoru came back into the room, Kaoru still looking a little bit pissed and Hikaru looking like Kaoru had never chased him. Kaoru's eyes had faded back to their regular ember colour, which I took as a good thing. 

Suddenly there was a timid sounding knock on the door and I looked up to see a boy with brown hair and glasses standing on the other side of the door. I instantly recognised him: he was the Class Representative of Class 1A, but I didn't know his name. All I knew was that he had a lot of phobias and had a huge crush on the femal Class Representative of Class 1A. I knew that the twins teased him a lot about it and Haruhi didn't really mind. I thought it was cute.

“What is it Class Rep?” I asked.

He stumbled into the room and bowed, opening his mouth to say something when all the windows smashed inwards and a whole lot of guys in business suits jumped in, landing on the floor in a crouch as they snarled. Class Rep shrieked and stumbled into me as the guy in the front stood up. He had a scar over one of his eyes and his ear was partially severed.

The others stood up and the one thing I noticed about them were their eyes: they were all pitch black with red irises.

Dark Fay.

“I am Harrison Marrow,” Scarman said. “I am the leader of the Ghouls. I'm here for the Succubus, Incubus and the Addnoc.”

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't put the Class Rep's name in the character tabs because I don't know his name but he is a major character in this story


	7. Ghouls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is today's post.

**Kaoru's POV**

“What's an Addnoc?” Hikaru asks, looking at Athena.

“Hikaru, I don't think now is the time to ask that,” I tell him as I eye one of the guys in the business suits, who was holding a rather scary looking rifle in his pale hands.

“An Addnoc is a seriously powerful Light Fay,” Athena whispered. “They're as strong as a Succubus and Incubus, but the only problem with them is that they are total wimps.”

“I can only guess who the Addnoc is,” Hikaru mutters, eyeing the Class Rep. He was cowering against Athena, his eyes wide in terror. He didn't look like a powerful Fay to me, but Athena did say they were total wimps.

One of the men in the business suits rush at him, and he screams, grabbing him and throwing him back. He flies through the air, screaming for his mother, before crashing into the wall at the opposite end of the room, his head getting stuck in the wall as his legs kicked back and forth, trying to get out of the wall. Yep, Class Rep was defiantly the Addnoc.

“Kaoru, Class Rep, be careful,” Athena whispered. “Ghouls are distant cousins to Vampires and like Vampires they drink blood, but the drink Fay blood, and they steal their powers.”

Oh shit, that can't be a good thing.

Harrison dropped his brief case and blocked an attack from Honey, who had run at him from behind. Honey flew through the air and landed on the table with a huge thump, where he begun to cry. Mori ran over to him.

“I've drunk the blood of a Vampire once: I've got the good hearing of one,” Harrison explained. “And now I need the blood of you three so that I can get stronger.”

He gestured to the guy with the rifle and he put the rifle to his shoulder and pulled the trigger. A loud bang ripped through the air as a searing pain tore up my stomach, causing me to fall to the floor. Someone grabbed me and pulled me back against the wall and something cool was attached to my neck. A chain jingling was heard and I instantly knew that they had chained me. The men in the business suits had grabbed the host club and pulled them back as Harrison knelt in front of me, vile in his gloved hands. He grinned at me, holding the glass vile in front of my face with his thumb and forefinger.

“Your lovely, delicious blood,” he mocked. I glared at him, but the pain in my abdomen was too great. I cried out in pain as Harrison fingered my wound, bringing his blood soaked finger to his mouth and sucking it. He hummed in loving as he unscrewed the vile and bought it to his lips, drinking the blood dry. I felt sick in the stomach, which bought more pain.

“Don't worry little one,” Harrison mocks, caressing my cheek. “The pain will end later. I like to leave my victims non-living after I take their blood, but I won't kill you now. The gun wound is a fatal one, and the iron chain is numbing your powers. But I got them now, ha ha.” 

He grabbed my hand and twisted, breaking my wrist. A sickening _crunch_ filled the air and I ground my teeth in agony as he laughed evilly, getting to his feet and pulling a knife out of his pocket.

“I've let you live so that you can watch me kill your girlfriend,” he said, turning around. He clicked his fingers at the guy holding Athena. “Put her on the table here.”

The guy holding Athena dragged her to the table by her hair, causing Athena to yelp in pain. He threw her on the table, not so gently, and Harrison and the guy begun chaining her to it. Our eyes met as Harrison bought the knife to her neck. The host club could only watch in agony as the other men held them back.

“Any last words Succubus?” Harrison asked, pressing the knife against her neck. 

“I love you,” Athena said to me as Harrison slowly dragged the knife against her throat. Athena hissed in pain. 

The anger I've been feeling for a while now multiplied by one hundred and, as if it were a cup, tipped over as all I see is black with spots of red.

* * *

  **Athena's POV**

“Any last words?” Harrison asked me. There was a lot of things I wanted to say. Heidi, I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. Tamaki, even though you are an idiot you're still a hero to me. Haruhi, you are the bestest friend I've ever had. Kyouya, even though you can get on my nerves you still mean so much to me. Honey and Mori, you are defiantly more than my Senpais. And Hikaru, I really wish we could have become family. But the only thing I said was “I love you” to Kaoru, and I'm glad I did. Harrison begun to cut my throat, and I hissed in pain. 

Suddenly Kaoru begun to double over, whimpering as if he were in pain. Harrison stopped cutting my neck and turned to look at Kaoru in confusion and shock. Kaoru was clutching his head with his non-injured hand, breathing heavily. Time seemed to have stopped in the next few seconds as everyone — including Harrison and the other Ghouls — held their breath.

As if he weren't fatally wounded and weak, Kaoru rose to his feet slowly, the chain around his neck rattling, a dark aura surrounding him. His eyes were closed.

“Kaoru?” I whispered, raising my head off the table to get a closer look at him. 

Finally Kaoru opened his eyes and my heart stopped. Kaoru's eyes were luminous blue, like they were when he fed, his pupils flaming red, brighter than any of the Dark Fay. 


	8. Light and Dark

**Athena's POV**

“That's impossible,” Harrison whispers to himself. And then out loud to Kaoru, “How are you Dark? You're supposed to be Light! And how are you standing! You're still bleeding!”

And sure enough, blood was dripping from Kaoru's wound onto the floor, but Kaoru didn't seem to mind it.

“I am more Powerful than any of the Fay put together,” Kaoru states, not sounding like himself all. His voice wasn't laced with pain like it should have been, and it had a sinister tone to it. “Because I am my father's son. All the Fay, Light and Dark, will tremble at our feet, we will be immortal.”

And as if to prove how powerful he really was Kaoru raised his arms up and his eyes glowed brighter. All the men holding the host club members, Heidi and Class Rep as well as the ones standing in the background collapsed to their knees as their Chi was pulled out of their mouths as of an invisible hand was pulling them out, going to Kaoru. They all collapsed to the ground, their skin ashen and black veins visible in their skin as Kaoru's gunshot wound healed itself, looking like there was never a wound there in the first place. Kaoru grabbed the edges of the chain around his neck and pulled at it, breaking it apart as if it were nothing. He walked over to Harrison, who started cowering.

“P-p-p-please don't hurt me,” he whimpered, holding his hand up. A purple light shot out of his hand and it shot at Kaoru, who easily dodged it. Harrison clutched the knife in his hand and rushed at Kaoru, who grabbed his wrist and twisted it. The sound of bones cracking filled the air and Harrison screamed out loud, giving Kaoru the time to suck his Chi out of him without being near him. Kaoru stepped on Harrison's head as he broke the chains holding me before stepping back. I sat up and stared at him in shock.

“Kaoru?” I questioned.

Kaoru's eyes faded back to their usual colours and he blinked at me before fainting. I caught him before he hit the floor and layed him on his back as the others surrounded us.

“What just happened?” Tamaki asked.

“I guess we just learnt what he is: he's Light and Dark,” I muttered, stroking Kaoru's hair out of his eyes.

“What did he mean “I am my father's son?”’ Hikaru asked, collapsing to his knees and holding Kaoru to him.

Kyouya signed and adjusted his glasses. “I'm afraid that now is the time to tell you. Your DNA results came last night.”

Hikaru looked at him in confusion. “You said they wouldn't come for another six months.”

“They were supposed to, but they came early. They say that your mother is the human and your father is the Fay.”

“So dad's an Incubus?” Hikaru asked.

“There's something else,” Kyouya frowned. Hikaru frowned at him. “It turns out that the man who raised you two isn't your real father.”

“What do you mean?” Hikaru yelled. “How can't be not be our father? Mum will never have an affair!”

“Hikaru, Incubi don't always know if they impregnate a human or not,” I answer.

Hikaru looks at me as Kaoru stirs. He groans and touches his head as he sits up, looking around. He sees all the Chi-drained ghouls in the room and looks at me in shock.

“You were able to fight them all off? Why, that must have taken time,” he muses.

“I didn't do this Kaoru, you did.”

Kaoru raised and eyebrow at me in shock. Than be seemed to remember something and looked down at his stomach. There was still evidence of him being shot, but there was no wound. He moved his hand from back to forth, as if checking to see if it was broken. Realising it wasn't he looked up at me in confusion.

“How?” was all he asked.

“I have no idea,” I admit. “You stood up like you weren't badly hurt and you Chi-drained everyone in this room who was working against us and than you fainted, that's all.”

“And it turns out that Dad isn't really our real father,” Hikaru tells him.

“What?”

Hikaru stared at his brother and asked, “Kaoru, who's our father?”

“How am I supposed to know?”

Hikaru looked confused. “Before, you said ‘because I am my father's son.’ Don't you remember that?”

“I didn't say anything. I blacked out. Didn't I?”

“No, you didn't,” Honey said.

Kaoru looked at me as if he were hoping I had all the answers. Unfortunately I didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these annoying ad things. If you're a fan of the Vampire Diaries read my knew story Accidentally in Love :)


	9. Meeting the Boyfriend's Mother

**Athena's POV**

"Athena, you didn't have to come home with us," Hikaru and Kaoru state, narrowing their ember eyes. I was sitting in their limo across from them, twirling a lock of my black hair around my finger and hummed to myself while looking out the window. Of course I didn't have to go home with the twins, but I made myself go for two reasons: 1) I wanted to see their mansion and just wanted to ride in a limo and 2) I was still pretty freaked out about today's events with the Ghouls. Kaoru had pretty much forgotten about it - he didn't remember what he did anyway - and didn't understand why, but I knew Hikaru did. Finding out that your twin brother is both Light and Dark must do some seriously bad things to your mind.

"I know," I answered, fixing my gaze onto the twins. "But I just wanted to make sure you were alright going home by yourselves."

"Don't worry Athena, I won't Dark-out and kill everyone in Ouran," Kaoru said matter-of-fact. I winced, actually imagining it.

Hikaru turned to look at his brother. "Dark-out? Is that what you're calling it?"

Kaoru nodded, crossing his arms. "Well, I am going Dark aren't I? And besides, I blacked out when that happened so I don't remember it. It's dark in my mind."

I opened my mouth to reply but the mansion that the limo just pulled up to knocked the words out of my throat. There was no other words to describe the mansion but _huge_. It took up a large amount of space with so many floors I would be surprised if they used them all. The gardens were big and green with a statue above a fountain. I thought Ouran Academy was huge, but this was ... huger. Hikaru and Kaoru noticed my face and they smirked, sharing a knowing look.

"Don't expect her to make any small talk," Kaoru said to Hikaru, who nodded.

"Mr and Mr Hitachiin, your mother is home," the limo driver said after he opened the door. "She's waiting for you in the pallor."

Hikaru and Kaoru got out of the limo but I stayed put, still gaping at the mansion. Hikaru and Kaoru sniggered and Kaoru pulled me out of the car, taking me by surprise. Kaoru had accidently used his super strength to pull me out of the limo and I flew into his chest, sending us both down onto the floor. We landed in an awkward position, Kaoru on his back with his arms above his head and me laying over him, my black hair hanging into his face and my hands resting on his chest. Our lips were a centimetre apart and I could feel his breath on my face.

"Whoops, I still don't know my own strength," he muttered.

Hikaru, on the other hand, had burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter, tears of laughter flying out of his eyes as he laughed. He eventually fell to his knees, holding his stomach with his right hand and hitting the ground with his other. Kaoru and I glared at him as we stood up and Hikaru continued to laugh like a hyena. The limo driver, who I had forgotten was still standing beside us waiting to escort us inside, didn't know if he should be shocked, confused or laughing. He had a good combination of all three.

"That ... w-w-w-was the funniest thing that I have ever ... s-s-s-seen!" Hikaru exclaimed, rolling around on his back now.

Kaoru and I ignored him and walked into the mansion, and I stopped dead, my mouth falling to the floor. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. The carpet was so red it looked like blood without a spec of dust to be seen. There was a table against the wall with a telephone on it and a phonebook to the side, a grand staircase with the same red carpet over it and a two rooms to the side. The pallor was so huge it could fit my entire apartment in it. Twice.

"Athena, close your mouth before you start drooling on the carpet," Kaoru says, pushing my mouth closed. "I swear the maids here have extreme OCD. If you drop just a tiny bit of food on the ground they appear, wash it, and than disappear as if they were never there. They're like robots I tell you."

"Is that you darling?" a women's voice asks.

I look up to see a women ascending the stairs, grinning at the sight of Kaoru. She was the fanciest woman I have ever met: she was wearing a purple dress that hugged her tightly, black stockings, red high heels and so much jewellery I was surprised she wasn't dropping at the weight. She had the same red hair as the twins, but her eyes were green. This must be their mother.

"Hey Mum," Kaoru said.

"Hello Kaoru-no Hikaru-no Kaoru..." she says, putting a hand to face and tilting her head to the side, eyeing Kaoru.

"I'm Kaoru, Mum," Kaoru said matter-of-factly. I looked at him in shock. Their own mother can't even tell them apart?

"And who's this?" she asked, her gaze landing to me.

"Oh, I'm Athena Sutton, nice to meet you Mrs. Hitachiin," I say, using my fake surname and bowing to her. How do you act in front of your boyfriend's mother? Now I know how boys feel when they meet their girlfriend's dad. Awkward moment right here.

"Please, call me Yuzuha!" Mrs. Hitachiin ... um Yuzuha ... gush. She started surveying me. What is going on? "Lovely body shape, nice long silky hair, size A bust ... hmm."

She turned on her heel and walked up the stairs. I heard the door open behind us and I turned to see Hikaru walking inside, his cheeks still flushed but otherwise recovered from his laughing fit.

"Did you see Mum?" he asked, dropping his bag onto the floor. A woman in a maid's uniform appeared and took the bag away and than disappeared as if she wasn't there at all. Like a robot.

"Yeah, she greeted us before, started surveying me and than left," I explained. "What was with that anyway?"

"Oh, get ready to be trying on a lot of dresses Athena," Hikaru smirked.

"Huh?"

"Mum's a fashion designer," Kaoru explained.

Just than Yuzuha appeared with some mannequins. Some maids were also holding mannequins and Yuzuha gestured for me to follow her. I followed her into another room, and she put the mannequins down. One of the maids set up a changing curtain thing and Yuzuha  threw me behind it with a stack of clothes. I looked at them and felt the colour drain my face.

"Come on Athena!" one of the twins yell (I can't tell the difference between them when I can't see them).

I grumbled and put the dress on and stepped behind the curtain so that everyone could see me. The twins and Yuzuha gasp in awe. 

“That dress was made for you,” Hikaru says. 

“Don't you mean ‘mum made that dress just for you’ Hikaru?” Kaoru sniggered. 

I was wearing a seriously pink dress with frilly sleeves, pleats on the skirt and a heart-shaped bodice. The skirt had a piece of silk that was green that started above my right hip and ended above my left hip. I thought that the school uniform was horrible, I had not seen this dress yet.

I wasn't saying that Yuzuha was a horrible designer but the dress just wasn't me. I was more into leather and dark colours, not silk and bright colours wasn't. Yuzuha seemed to think so too because she threw me behind the curtain again with a new set of clothes. I put them on and stepped out.

This time I was wearing a midnight blue off-the-shoulder dress that fell to the floor. The dress had a slit up the left side to my hip, and the bottom was all glittery. The dress came with midnight blue gloves that had rhinestones all the way up it. It was nice but it was defiantly designed for a formal event. Maybe I could borrow it for the. National Day of Peace dance the host club was throwing. 

After trying on a lot of dresses I finally found one that was for me. It was a dark purple off-the-shoulder dress that fell just bellow my thighs, wine red heels and a black leather jacket. Yuzuha shrieked and clapped her hands gleefully and Hikaru and Kaoru looked shocked.

“That dress is defiantly for you! You can have it if you want,” Yuzuha says.

I put my hands up and shook my head. “You don't have to give me the dress!” I argued.

“Don't be silly dear,” Yuzuha says. She gestures to a maid to get the dress ready, and as I took it off, I realised dating the son of a fashion designer led to a lot of try ons.

 


	10. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off the episode When the Carriage became a Pumpkin. It's not the exact same but there is some dialogue from the episode.

**Athena's POV**

“I hate Halloween!” Class Rep screamed, covering his head and rocking from back to forth. He was seriously getting annoying now that we came up with the Fright Contest and Hikaru and Kaoru decided to team up with Haruhi, Kazukiyo (I finally figured out his name!) and me. I really liked the whole scaring people in the other team because being a Fay I could be scary, but Kazukiyo would not stop jumping at the most random things. He was even jumping at his own shadow.

“Don't be afraid Kazukiyo,” I cooed, petting his back. “You are one of the most strongest Fay: nothing can hurt you.”

I knew it wouldn't work because Addnocs were naturally scared of everything, not the way they grow up. Hikaru and Kaoru were whispering behind us and I turned to see what they were doing. Hikaru asked Kaoru to tell the story of the Clocktower Witch and Kaoru happily obliged, causing Kazukiyo to run off screaming. The twins roared in laughter and Haruhi smacked them on the back of the head.

“Would you two stop it! The game is to scare someone not on your team,” she told them.

“But we're bored and nobody's come yet,” they complained. We went to find Kazukiyo and found him standing at a staircase, his face white.

“Kazukiyo — what's wrong?” I asked. I was interrupted by something falling down the stairs. We looked up to see a skull falling down the stairs. Kazukiyo was shaking so violently I thought he was going to shatter. The skull stopped on the floor in front of us.

“It's a surprise attack!” Haruhi shrieked.

“It's not your turn!” Hikaru shouted, kicking the skull like a soccer ball. “Wait your turn!”

“Nice shot!” Kaoru applauses Hikaru.

“MY SKULL,” a cold voice says. We look up to see something standing on the staircase. It was wearing a white kimono and had long black hair.

“Can it be,” Kazukiyo asks, chewing his nails. “The Clocktower Witch?”

“MY SKULL,” the Clocktower Witch repeats. “WHY DID YOU KICK MY SKULL?”

We all screamed loudly (Kazukiyo the loudest) and ran away. Hikaru and Haruhi ran away one way and Kaoru, Kazukiyo and I the other. Kazukiyo opened a number of rooms and something in them made him scream and run away faster and Kaoru and I could barely keep up.

“Class Rep slow down, we can barely keep up,” Kaoru says, voicing out my thoughts.

That was when Kazukiyo and I were pushed into a room and locked in. Kazukiyo was by now hysteric and he was running around the room, screaming his head off. He was louder than Heidi I tell you.

“Kazukiyo will you shut up!” I scream, realising that Kaoru wasn't with us.

“We've been cursed!” Kazukiyo cried, flooding the floor. “We're going to die.”

“Don't be so over dramatic,” I snap, standing up. “This is where Succubus powers come in handy.”

I banged my shoulder against the door, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I did it again, and again, but it wouldn't budge.

“Kazukiyo, come help me,” I grunted.

Kazukiyo banged his shoulder against the door as if his life depended on it and the door flew off its hinges, flying across the hallway and crashing against the wall. We ran out of the classroom and down the hall that Haruhi and Hikaru went, hoping that Kaoru probably went that way too. We found Hikaru and Haruhi trapped together in a net, Hikaru looking bored and Haruhi looking annoyed. I was guessing that Hikaru had been complaining.

“Wow, it looks like you two got into such a bad situation,” I joked, grinning from ear to ear. Hikaru glared at me.

“Can you help us out?” he asked.

“Kaoru's not here,” I mused, ignoring Hikaru. Hikaru's face changed.

“You lost Kaoru?”

“I didn't exactly lose him, we just got separated,” I said mater-of-fact. Big mistake. Hikaru begun to swing the net around like a madman.

“KAORU! LET ME OUT I HAVE TO FIND KAORU!”

“Hikaru — stop thrashing around like an idiot. I can get us out with my sewing scissors.”

“Oh wow, who thought that even you had a feminine side,” Hikaru pointed out, having stopped thrashing around.

“What's that supposed to mean? You have a smart mouth,” Haruhi said, putting her hand in her pockets.

“What do you mean I have a smart mouth? Kaoru has one too you know,” Hikaru says, annoyed.

“Dream on, not when he's by himself he doesn't, unlike you,” Haruhi points out, getting her sewing scissors out. “When you're alone you just get worse, believe me.”

I giggled at Haruhi's dense comment of the differences between the twins and Haruhi climbed over Hikaru to cut the net. I laughed even harder at Hikaru's red face. Finally the net was cut and both of them fell out, landing on top of each other. Kazukiyo looked at me in shock.

“What did he mean feminine side?” he asked. “Isn't Fujioka a boy?”

_Oh, shit._

“Goodnight Kazukiyo,” I said, banging him over the head with a saucepan. Kazukiyo dropped to the floor, ducks flying around his head. Hikaru and Haruhi stood up, brushing themselves off.

“Where did the saucepan come from?”

“Never mind, let's find Kaoru,” I said. That got Hikaru's attention. In the blink of an eye he was gone, a trail of dust in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it funny that whenever I watch this episode, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and Kazukiyo didn't recognise Tamaki's voice XD


	11. I Hate Rhyming

**Athena's POV**

“Are you sure we have checked the entire school?” Hikaru complained, dragging his feet behind him. “We've been walking for hours.”

“We've been walking for five minutes Hikaru,” I state, whacking him on the back of the head, causing a sharp yelp to come from him. I was dragging Kazukiyo behind me from the legs as if he were a sack of potatoes, the ducks turning into killer ducks. Haruhi looked annoyed at the whole night's events, and Hikaru was just lost without his twin.

“Hey look, Class Rep's waking up,” Hikaru muses, looking down behind me. And sure enough Kazukiyo's eyes were opening. He looked dazed for a minute or two, but when he got a look at his surroundings he jumped up, screaming.

“We've been kidnapped!” he screamed, covering his face and sweat droppings.

“No we have not,” I said densely.

“Kaoru has though,” Hikaru puts in, also sweat dropping. Kazukiyo looks at him and he shatters in half.

“What the —”

“Kaoru's been taken by the Clocktower Witch!” Kazukiyo screams, sewing himself back together.

“Now this is just getting creepy.”

“Hahahahaha,” a cold voice droned out. Kazukiyo freezes and turns towards the voice.

“Hahahahaha,” the voice repeats, and something steps into the clearing. He was bold with greyish skin, grey eyes and red pupils. He had long, pointy ears, a long nose and clawed fingers. He was wearing a potato sack for clothes and he was the same height as Honey. “Oh great, a Goblin,” I muttered, annoyed. Goblins were so annoying because they spoke in rhyme and had you under a spell until you beat the rhyme. It is such a pain.

“Hahahahaha, it seems you have been caught by me,” the Goblin says, stepping towards me. “Now you have to beat the rhyme so you can be free.”

“I hate rhymes,” I hissed, clenching my fists.

“You may hate to rhyme,” the Goblin smirks. “But you have to beat me before you run out of time.”

“What do we have to do?” Hikaru asks.

“You have to stop him from finding a rhyme,” I explained. “But it's a bitch because a Goblin has a rhyme for everything.”

“Haruhi,” Hikaru says, turning to the brunette girl. “You're smart. What word hasn't got a rhyme?”

“Um,” Haruhi says, thinking hard. “Orange hasn't got a rhyme.”

“Orange,” Hikaru thinks. “What is my hair colour?”

“You are an idiot because you have Orange hair,” the Goblin says. “Now that is only fair.”

“Damn it,” I muttered, looking around.

“Name an orange fruit,” I said, looking at the Goblin.

“An orange is an orange fruit,” the Goblin says. “Your defeated face is so cute.”

“God this thing is so smart,” I hissed, annoyed. “We're going to be lost in its spell forever.”

“That means you can have a dance with my friends,” the Goblin smirks. “And I can watch as you meet your ends.”

Out of the shadow white figures moved, their red pupils glowing. Zombies. I clenched my teeth and tried to move, but I was frozen to my spot. The Goblin's spell was powerful, and all I could hear was his laughter as one of the Zombies reached out to me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain of my brains being pulled out, and …

“Hey ugly,” someone says. I open my eyes to see Kaoru leap onto the Zombie's head. The Zombie looked up, making a deep “Ergh” sound and it dropped to the floor when Kaoru landed on its head (standing up). The Zombies all tuned to stare at him. Kaoru sniffed the air and grimaced. “God it stinks here. Who farted?”

“Ergh,” was a Zombie's answer.

“It was you, wasn't it?” Kaoru asked the Zombie, who Erghed in reply before walking over to Kaoru. Kaoru flipped over the Zombie's head (Ergh?) and he flipped it on its back, causing it to ergh in pain.

“God, do you say anything else?” Kaoru asked the Zombies, who all just stared at him (Ergh). “Oh, Ergh you too. You're so annoying.”

Kaoru kicked a Zombie, which fell backwards as if it were a domino. Zombies were so dumb they never really took notice of anything, and they rushed at Kaoru, their arms out in a Zombie pose as their eyes rolled back. Kaoru knocked a Zombie over the head with a frying pan (“Where did the frying pan come from?” Hikaru asked) and the Zombie fell forward, landing on its face. Another Zombie reached out for Kaoru and he elbowed it in the face, causing it to fall forwards on its face. I than realised that Kaoru's pupils were as red as the Zombie's.

“Oh no,” I muttered. The others looked at me.

“What is it?” Haruhi asked.

“Look at his eyes,” I muttered. They all did and gasped. “He's gone Dark again.”

After a few minutes the Zombies were on the ground, erghing in pain and twitching as Kaoru brushed his hands. He turned to the Goblin.

“You were able to defeat my friends,” he said. “But your friends cannot be cleanse.”

“You may be right,” Kaoru said, leaning towards the Goblin. “But tell me: how did you beat them?”

“I'm not stupid: nothing rhymes with orange,” the Goblin says. “And … and … and …”

Kaoru smirked. “You've been beaten.”

The Goblin howled in pain and in a black cloud of smoke, he was gone, his potato sack the only thing left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Zombies smell naturally so no one farted :)


	12. This Is Not Kaoru's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VG17: I only have one thing to say: Ergh  
> Kaoru: Oh, for Gods sack. I thought we were over the Zombie noises last chapter  
> Athena: Suck it up Kaoru  
> Tamaki: Kaoru can't suck it up because he's an Incubus. But you can because you're a Suck-ubus Athena. See what I did there?  
> VG17: That was a horrible dad joke Tamaki  
> Tamaki: *Sits in his Corner of Woe*

**Karou's POV (it's been too long x_x)**

“Kao-Chan, take your sunglasses off,” Honey whined, jumping onto the couch beside me and tried to take the sunglasses off. I, being stronger than him, pulled the sunglasses away from him and put them on my face, and that's where they stayed. Ever since I woke up this morning and went to take a shower, I had refused to take them off.

“Why don't you want to take them off Kao-Chan?” Honey asked.

“Here's a flashback for you,” I said, putting my hands on Honey's temples.

“Huh?”

**Flashback (Honey's POV)**

Kao-Chan rolled off his bed, landing on the floor with a groan.

“Kao-Chan — you are such a restless sleeper,” I mused.

“Honey-Sanpai, don't interupt my flashback.”

“Sorry Kao-Chan.”

Hika-Chan rolled over on his own bed, not waking up, and Kao-Chan got to his feet and rubbed his eyes, walking to the bathroom connected to the bedroom and walked to the mirror. He looked into the mirror and froze.

“Why the hell are my pupils green?” he screamed, waking up the entire mansion.

“Kaoru, are you okay?” Hika-Chan asks groggily from outside the door.

“I'm fine,” Kao-Chan answered. “I was just wondering why the soap is green.”

“Kaoru — the soap has always been green,” Hika-Chan said, sounding confused.

“Wow, you are such a liar Kao-Chan,” I mused.

“Honey-Senpai,” Kao-Chan growled and everything disappeared and I found myself back in the club room.

**End Flashback (Still Honey's POV)**

“What just happened?” Hika-Chan asked. Kao-Chan swung to stare at him.

“You saw that too?” he asked.

“Yeah. How did you do that?”

“I guess I've been able to do it for a while,” Kao-Chan muses. Athena-Chan shakes her head.

“An Incubus shouldn't be able to do that,” she explains. I than realised that her pupils were green. They were a shade darker than her irises, but they still looked weird. The others noticed them too.

“Athena, why are your pupils green?” Haru-Chan asked. Athena looked at her in confusion.

“Today is National Day of Peace,” she said. “Did you forget.”

“Oh my God, I totally forgot,” Haru-Chan gasped. I looked at Kao-Chan, where I realised that he must be wearing the sunglasses to hide his green pupils. My head was reeling, so I went to have a piece of cake.

“Hey, where's Tamaki-Senpai?” Haru-Chan asked, looking around.

“He's over there,” Hika-Chan stated, pointing to the corner. “He's still upset about what the author said.”

**“Well, excuse me. He was the one who told a dad joke, not me. Okay, so I made him say it, but still.”**

We all looked around, trying to find the voice.

“Who's talking?” Kao-Chan asked.

“It's the author, I think,” Athena-Chan said. 

 **“Back to the story!”**  

Tama-Chan gives out a yelp of surprise as he flies through the air as if kicked by an invisible shoe and lands on his feet in front of the group.

“Okay— I need the number of all the Fay your family have checked up,” he says to Kouy-Chan, who gives him his cell. Tamaki turns to Takashi. “Mori-Senpai, Honey-Senpai— I need you to get the refreshments.”

Takashi and I nod.

“Athena, Kaoru, I need you to call all the Fay you know,” he says, pointing to Kao-Chan and Athena-Chan. Athena-Chan nods.

“What makes you think I know other Fay besides Athena?” Kao-Chan asks.

“Um …”

“It's because I'm Fay, right?” Kao-Chan asked.

“Haruhi, Hikaru, help me decorate the club room,” Tama-Chan ignores Kao-Chan. They nod and we all go do our jobs, leaving Kao-Chan to shout at Tama-Chan's back, a red light shining behind his sunglasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Zombies in the next chapter!


	13. Thriller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title will make sense later on. : )

**Kaoru's POV**

The club room was now decorated in green and white balloons, blue streamers that hung down from everywhere and red candelabras that Tamaki bought for some reason. The tables that we normally sat around in the host club were pushed against one of the walls, a green table cloth thrown over them to look like one table with cake of every shape and flavour along with other sweets (Mori had put some chips in a bowel on them because only Honey would eat the sweets). The couches were pushed against the opposite wall, and they were occupied by people who didn't look human - which, I remembered, they weren't. The one thing they all had in common were their green pupils. I recognised the Zombies from Halloween I had beaten up, along with female Zombies and a Zombie with an afro.

"Tono really did out-do himself," I mused, leaning against the small bar Kouya had rented. Athena stood beside me, wearing the midnight blue dress she had tried on at my house a while ago, her black hair done up in a French braid over her shoulder with a butterfly hair tie at the bottom. I was wearing a black suit with a green tie that was so uncomfortable I could barely breathe, along with my sunglasses.

"But I'm glade he did it," Athena smiled, taking my hand and squeezing it. "Tonight is going to be a good night, believe me."

"Somehow I doubt that," I muttered, but Athena heard me.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Haven't you seen in the movies that whenever a dance is held, something bad happens," I say. Athena punches me in the arm playfully.

"This isn't the movies Kaoru," Athena laughed (This is an anime ;D)

"I don't know," I said, turning towards her. "Something could happen."

"Now, you're just -"

I catch her by surprise by French kissing her, and she makes a noise into my mouth as if protesting. I grin against her mouth and she does too. Someone comes up and wraps their arms around our shoulders, making us jump. We both turn to glare at the person, who turns out to be Hikaru.

"What is it you're talking about?" he asks playfully, wagging his eyebrows. "Or were you not speaking - what is Tono doing?"

We turn to see Tamaki standing on the dance floor, the Zombies behind him. Michael Jackson's _Thriller_ was breaking out over the speakers, and Tamaki and the Zombies had broken out into the dance. (If you don't know the dance, look up Michael Jackson Thriller the dance scene and imagine the girl as Athena, Kaoru and Hikaru; Michael Jackson as Tamaki; and the zombies as, well, the zombies).

"This can't be good," Athena mutters, turning away from the flash mob.

"I told you something bad would happen," I tried to joke, but it wasn't a joke: Tamaki and a bunch of Zombies dancing is a horror, not a joke.

_'Cause this is thriller, Thriller night_

_And no one's going to save you from the beast that's about to strike_

_You know this is thriller, thriller night,_

_You're fighting for your life inside a thriller, thriller_

"Let's go," Hikaru muttered, grabbing our arms and dragging us away from the horror to the table where a bunch of Vampires were laughing and drinking something that looked an awfully a lot like blood. I felt myself shiver.

"Hello," one of the Vampires greets in a thick Romanian accent. "Name's Vladimir." This Vampire had black hair, pale skin and green eyes. He looked friendly, even though he was a Dark Fay.

"Athena," Athena greeted with a friendly smile. "And this is Kaoru and Hikaru."

"A Succubus," Vladimir smiles, kissing Athena's hand. I was beginning to see red at the corner of my vision, but I realised it was a Pixie floating a candelabra around. "And an Incubus." Vladimir turns his green eyes to me, and I flinched back at his look. "I know who you are, but you don't."

"Of course I know who I am: I'm Kaoru Hitachiin, youngest son of Yuzuha Hitachiin and ..."

"You don't know who your birth father is," Vladimir grinned. "But I do."

The Pixie floated the candelabra towards me as if it knew what I wanted to do, and I grabbed it and held it against Vladimir's neck. Vladimir screamed as the flames licked against his neck, burning some of his skin off, and I held it away and watched as the wound fixed itself up.

_Darkness falls across the land,_

_The midnight hour is close at hand._

_Creatures crawl in search of blood,_

_To terrorise your neighbourhood._

"Kaoru, what are you doing?!" Athena screamed.

"If you know who my father is, tell me," I hissed. The red across my vision was beginning to snake itself up, and it wasn't candelabras. Vladimir slapped my face, causing the sunglasses to fall off. They clattered against the floor, disappearing underneath a table.

"Your eyes tell me everything," Vladimir whispered, wincing as the flames bit at his skin. "Ember and red. The true colour of Darkness."

_And though you fight to stay alive,_

_Your body starts to shiver_

_For no mere Mortal can resist_

_The evil of the thriller._

"This guy is crazy," Hikaru muttered.

"Your eyes tell me everything about you," Vladimir smirked. "You are your father's son."

The red had now taken over my vision, and the last thing I saw before the world went black were Vladimir's laughing green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to introduce the father in the next chapter but I can't think of an awesome, old fashion name. Lots of research coming for me :(


	14. Agamemnon

**Athena's POV** **  
**

Vladimir jumped away from Kaoru before he could rip his throat out, doing a flip in the air and landing on top of a chocolate cake on the table, sending the cake everywhere. Honey, who had been sitting in a chair eating some of the cake, Mori beside him, had gone rigid when the cake was destroyed, and his face changed. He went from a cute, seventeen-that-looks-seven-year-old boy to a beast. Usa-Chan, who Honey was clutching to him so hard, looked like he was in pain.

" _You destroyed the cake,"_ Honey growled. Mori put a hand on Honey's shoulder.

"Mitskuni, don't over do it," he said quietly. Oh my God: he _can_ speak. I thought he was mute.

"No one destroys a cake and gets away with it!" Honey shouted. Vladimir swung his gaze onto Honey, taking him in. He laughed at Honey's face, clearly thinking that Honey was younger than he actually was.

"What can you do to me?" he laughed. "You're just a little boy."

"USA-CHAN KICK!" Honey screamed, flipping into the air and kicking Vladimir full-on in the jaw. Vladimir flew off the table and landed against the wall, dazed. He shook it off and stood up, flashing his fangs at Honey.

"Kao-Chan," Honey murmured. Kaoru, who had stood back to watch, looked at him with understanding. His eyes were their regular colour, but they soon became luminous blue and red. Vladimir stared at his eyes, narrowing them. The candelabras around everyone grew hotter, the base climbing from red to blue to orange as they rose off the candlesticks and they formed into a giant flame in the middle of the room. The flames than begun to take the form of a man, floating down to the ground so that the feet were planted firmly on the ground. When the flames went out a middle-aged man stood straight, black hair smoothed back and his eyes glowing. He was wearing a red toga that made him look Greek, and he was barefooted. He was very good-looking, and his eyes reminded me of the twins: they were gold, like ember, and his left pupil was black and the other was red.

"I am Agamemnon," the man called, his voice echoing through the room.

"Agamemnon," I muttered, narrowing my eyes at him. "It can't be."

Hikaru turned his head to look at me. "Agamemnon?"

"Hikaru, let me tell you a little story," I said, sitting down crossed-legged. The others did the same, and I realised that the other Fay were sitting around me too. "Once upon a time, in Ancient Greece, there was an Incubus and Succubus named Agamemnon and Andela _._ They were very Powerful Fay, and they created the first immortality spell, thus becoming Gods. Agamemnon and Andela had so many children, creating the Fay race. Agamemnon and Andela were known to have had so many affairs with other Fay, but never humans."

"That was a horrible story," the twins said together.

"Kaoru - aren't you supposed to be evil now?" I asked.

"I got interested by this story," Kaoru smirked, his luminous blue eyes glowing. "I took a break after I hung the idiot Vampire on a streamer."

I looked up to see Vladimir hanging from the roof, a blue streamer wrapped around his neck and his face blank. Agamemnon was looking up at him with amusement, and now that I looked at him, he resembled the God in the paintings I've seen. But the amused look on his face looked nothing like the fierce look on the paintings. Agamemnon turned to look at us, grinning.

"You do realise that that wouldn't kill a Vampire?" he asked Kaoru, who stood up and walked over to him.

"I know that, I just want to hurt him very bad over and over again," Kaoru smirked. Agamemnon howled in laughter and clapped him on the back. Kaoru yelped, doubling forward.

"You are defiantly my son!" he laughed.

"Wait - you're my father?" Hikaru asked, jumping to his feet. Of course: Agamemnon had the same eyes as the twins. "Great - my father is an old man. But a God is pretty cool. Does that make Kaoru and I Demigods?"

"Of course!" Agamemnon laughs. "You may be human, but you do have some Power."

"Woah - what kind?" Hikaru asked, interested.

"Heaps, I don't know what your Powers are," Agamemnon shrugs.

Hikaru swore loudly and walked away, kicking a wall. Kaoru looked at him in concern, his eyes fading back to their original colour. Before he could do anything, he collapsed, fainting into Agamemnon's arms. Agamemnon didn't look fazed at all.

 _Weird father_ , I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Hikaru some Powers because I wanted to make him more Demigoddy, if that is even a word. Hika's Powers will be revealed next.


	15. Drop bears and Deadly Jewels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Drop bears don't exist … or do they?

**Kaoru's POV**

“We're going to Australia!” Honey says excitedly, squirming in his seat. “I've always wanted to go to Australia!”

“Going to Australia is nice and all,” Hikaru starts.

“But why is Class Rep coming?” I finish, eyeing the shaking boy who was pressing himself against the window, eyes shut and mumbling over and over, “I don't like planes, they easily crash.”

“I think he could use a holdiday,” Athena says. “We all could use one, after the events of this year.”

“Australia is nice,” Hikaru says. “But there is so many things you have to watch out for: sharks —”

“— snakes —”

“— spiders —”

“— drop bears.”

“D-d-drop bears?” Class Rep asks shakily.

“Yeah, you know, giant koalas with fangs and drink blood,” I say, turning to look at him with an evil smirk.

“They drop down from trees onto the heads of unsuspecting animals and humans,” Hikaru puts in, his evil smirk identical to mine. 

“They never attack Australians for some reason, isn't that right Hikaru?” I asked, turning to my brother.

“They love foreign people though, especially Japanese boys with glasses,” Hikaru chuckled. Honey burst into tears.

“Kyo-Chan! The drops bears are going to drop onto you!” he sobbed, clutching to the Japanese boy with glasses sitting across from him. Kouya didn't look happy about that. Class Rep was crying as hard as Honey, and Athena was glaring at us.

“Good job guys,” she said sarcastically. “Now Kazukiyo is going to refuse to leave the hotel we're staying at — or the plane to be exact.”

“Don't worry, there is a way to defend yourself from a drop bear,” Hikaru and I said together.

“One, smear vegemite or toothpaste behind you ears; they hate the smell of it,” Hikaru counted on his hand.

“Two, speak in an Australian accent; they love Australian people and never attack them,” I put in.

“Or three: wear a screwdriver on your head; if a drop bear drops onto you, they will impale themselves on the screwdriver,” Hikaru and I finished together.

Haruhi and Athena shook their heads in disgust. I swear those two could be sisters if Athena wasn't over two hundred years old. Holy crap, that just made me think.

“Athena is way older than me,” I said out loud.

“No shit Sherlock,” Athena said sarcastically.

“That was so random Kao,” Hikaru said.

“We have landed in Albion Park Airport,” the flight attendant said.

We got off the plane and Athena led us to one of her friends who we would be staying with over the holidays. Athena's Australian friend had dyed black hair that fell to her waist and grey-blue eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt with something in English written on it with scary-looking heads around it, black tights and black high heeled boots. She was holding up a sign that said “Athena and Host Club” on it and we walked over to her. Athena and the girl hugged and they turned to grin at us.

“Guys, this is Melissa: she's a Succubus like me,” she said. Athena introduced Melissa to the rest of us and Melissa led us to the car park and into a limo. It turned out that Melissa was a Commonor like Haruhi and she had gotten the limo with her Charisma. I had to get Athena to teach me how to do that, I reminded myself.

“You've been accepted into my school as exchange students,” Melissa told us. “My school have Japanese students come over every year so having you here isn't new to us. Oh, and one more thing: watch out for the drop bears,” she added with a wink. Class Rep begun to sweat drop.

* * *

**Athena's POV**

“What's this?” the twins asked as soon as we got to Mel's house. Mel's house wasn't a mansion like the host club's, but it was huge. It was three stories and had heaps of rooms to fit everyone. The twins would be sharing a room, Tamaki and Kyouya (much to Kyouya's dismay) would be sharing a bedroom and Honey and Mori will share a room. Haruhi would be rooming with me and Kazukiyo would get a room to himself because no one would agree to room with him. Mel would be sleeping in her own room.

“That is a very dangerous jewel,” Mel said, taking it from the twins and putting it back into its display case. “If you break this than say bye bye to the world.”

“Eh?”

Melissa turned to the twins with her hands on her hips. “If that jewel breaks it will send a horrible vibe through the world and every Dark Fay will die. So if you don't want to die,” she said, pointing at Kaoru. “Than don't break this.”

“I'm not Dark,” Kaoru protested.

“Technically you are,” Hikaru said matter-of-factly.

Kaoru muttered cursed at him and turned and walked up the stairs. Melissa frowned up at him and Hikaru said, “Don't worry, he's having a Dark moment.”

Melissa raised her eyebrows in response and said, “okay.”

She turned to me and said, “make sure they don't break the jewel,” before walking away.

I have a feeling it will be impossible to keep the twins away from the jewel, and knowing the twins they may break it.

Twins + jewel = breaking it = dead Dark Fay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The town that the host club are staying in is where I live.


End file.
